Being Normal
by Red-white-and-black-roses
Summary: Namine and Roxas are funally a somebody.But now the must face the day to day life of a normal teenager.But wait,a man in a black suit?OrganizationXII?Who knows? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi." is regular dialouge 'Hi.' can be thoughts or emphasising (Hi) are my little irruptions in the story. Enjoy!

Chapter one:

They finally defeated Organization XIII. Everything was normal now. They truly exsisted now. Namine and Roxas. They were finally a somebody. We now join Roxas and Namine on the shore of Twilight Town.

"Hey Namine."

"Huh? What is it Roxaas?"

"Now that we truly exsist, promise me you and I will always be togther."

"I promise...Roxas..."

"huh?"

"Don't ever change..."

"..." They watched the sun slowly set. Everything was finally normal. But will it stay that way?

The next day,

"Namine...Namine..." Olette was shaking Namine. "Namine..."

"...Urhg..."

"Wake up Namine...Namine...NAMINE!" Namine, being scared half to death, fell off her bed. "Oh, Good morning!"

"Olette must you be so loud?" Namine asked while rubbing her head.

"You're the second girl in our group, what did you expect? Olette and you have a lot of bonding to do." Hayner announced while grabbing a donut from Namine's dresser.

"So true." Olette sighed but then she saw Hayner..." THOSE DONUTS WERE FOR NAMINE!" Hayner backed away from the donuts.

"I mas mungry!" He said while trying to eat the donut as fast as he could.

"It's okay. I don't mind sharing." Namine smiled. Olette and Hayner smiled back at her. "Hey, Where's Roxas?"

"Dunno, said something about seashells...Weird guy..." Hayner took another bite of his donut.

"Don't worry Namine, he'll make sure you're safe no matter what. He really cares for you." Namine after hearing this remark started blushing. Olette giggled. "You okay there Namine?" She asked teasingly.

"Hey is Namine up yet?" Pence asked before barging in the room.

"No ya think?" Olette said saracastically.

"Just asking. Oh Namine I was wondering...can I have one of your donuts?"

"Um, sure why not?"

"Anyway I was thinking we could go shopping today. What do ya think Namine?"

"Sounds fine with me. What about..." She looked back at Hayner and Pence.

"You guys wanna come?" Hayner and Pence shrugged. "Well then, make up your minds!"

"Fine." They said in unison.

"Yay! Now we have someone to carry our bags!" Pence and Hayner sighed. Namine giggled. "Oh and Namine I was windering...can I fix your hair?"

"My hair? Umm...As long as you don't cut it it's fine with me." Namine slowly walked to her dresser to find all the drawers filled with white dresses. "Um Olette, can I borrow one of your outfits?"

"Are you kidding! We have alot of work to do!" Olette grabbed Namine's wrist and ran up to her room.

"Women." Hayner said. Pence shook his head.

In Olette's room,

"Now what would go with your complection? Maybe light blue. Hmm..." Olette was scaviging through all her dressers and closets. Namine on the other hand found a light pink dress that suited her nicely.

"Olette, what about this one?" She said while holding the dress for Olette to see.

"Huh, oh thats perfect! Hurry and get dressed so I can do your hair!" She shoved Namine in the bathroom and threw the dress in there. "Watch out world, here we come!"

In the meeting room,

"What's taking them so long?" Hayner asked while Pence just threw darts.

"Taking who so long?" Roxas asked as he walked in.

"Where've you been?" Pence asked not taking his attention off the dart board.

"A place. Nevermid that who are you talking about?" He said before crashing on the couch.

"Olette and Namine. Who else?" 'Sometimes Roxas you can be so hard-headed.' Hayner said before crashing on the couch next to Roxas.

"What are they doing up there anyway"  
"Regular girl stuff. Although don't know what that is since I'm not a girl so yeah."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that..." Roxas joked. Hayner then smashed a pillow in his face.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Hayner said while cornering his friend.

"Oh nothing 'Hayna'!" Roxas ran for shelter behind the couch. Hayner soon followed with a pilow in his hand.

"Roxas! When I get you you are so dead!"

"I'd like to see you try!" 'Just like old times huh? To bad Axel...'

"Namine you look fine now come down here!" Olette was trying to drag Namine from hiding behind the steps. "Don't make me use drastic measures!"

"But, this dress and hairstyle make me feel so weird!"

"Can you just please hurry up!" Hayner went up to help Olette but immediatly turned red when he saw Namine. 'wow she looks so pretty like that...'

"Hayner tell her she looks fine!"

"Olette don't be so harsh! Namine you look abousolutely fine. Can we please go?"

"O-Okay." Namine walked down the steps in a spring pink dress that matched her complection perfectly and her hair was put up in a ponytail but there were a few strands lose so they framed her face nicely. She had on light pink lipgloss and her face was flushed. "So...How do I look?"

"Y-You look n-nice." Pence said whle trying to hide the up coming blush. Roxas on the other hand was speechless.

'Namine looks so beautiful...But I can't tell her that...But...' "Wow...I mean you look really nice." He said before he turned his head to hide his blush.

"Really? Thanks..." She said while smiling making her even more beautiful. The guys just blushed again.

"Oh Namine! I almost forgot, here." Roxas handed Namine a necklace made with some of the most prettiest shells you'll ever see. "Took me a while but I finally finished it!" He smiled at her.

"Roxas! It's beautiful! Thank you!" She said while putting on the necklace. After that she hugged him. But immediatly let go. They both blushed. "Sorry..."

"Umm we should get going or we'll miss the train for sunset station!" Olette said before grabbing Namine's hand and running toward the station.

"Hey wait!" Roxas, Hayner, and Pence said in unison.

At the station,

"I bet they're not here Sora." Kairi said while waiting on the bench.

"Give them a few more minutes! Roxas and the others should probably be showing Namine around by now!" Sora said while looking out at the train station entrance.

"You better be right Sora..." Riku said while leaning on a wall.

"Wait i think I see somebody! I think it's them!" Sora said while running to the entrance.

"Sora wait!" Kairi shouted before running after him. riku just sighed and walked to the entrance.

'At least I get to see Namine again...' he thought while walking towars Sora and kairi.

Outside the train station,

"Come on you guys! hurry Up!" Olette, who by the way was still dragging Namine, was running up to the station.

"Wa-Wait up!" Hayner and Pence stopped to catch they're breath.

"Namine! Namine!" Kairi shouted while waving her hands. Namine saw Kairi immediatly.

"Kairi!" She said while running up. "How'd you get here?"

"Well the King gave us a gummi ship as a 'thank you' present for saving the worlds." Namine mouthed an 'Oh'.

"Who's here with you?"

"Oh Sora and-"

"Riku?" Namine ran up to Riku and hugged him. Roxas after seeing this became jealous.

'What does she see in that good for nothing jerk? He doesn't even look like he is fun or talk-a-tive or anything. He's like a blank page!' he ran up to Sora. "Hey Sora, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Same here. So that is Riku huh?"

"Yep." Namine finally let go of Riku and started blushing.

"It's good to see you again Namine." Riku smiled at her.

"You too Riku."

And that's chapter one. Whad'a'ya think so far? R&R Pleaze! 


	2. The Sunset

"Hi" is regular dialouge 'hi' thoughts or emphasising (Hi) are my intteruptions ins the story. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: The sunset

"It's good to see you again Namine." Riku smiled at her.

"You too Riku." She smiled back.

"Hi there Sora!" Hayner shouted while running up to Sora. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. What about you?" Sora put his hands behind his head.

"Doing okay. So these are your friends huh?" Hayner looked toward Riku and Kairi. Sora nodded. "You okay?"

"Huh, oh I'm just sleepy. Kairi woke me up at like 7 o'clock in the morning." He said while yawning. Hayner just laughed.

"Oh Olette, this is Kairi, Sora, and Riku. They're some of my good friends." Namine introduced them.

"Hi there! Say, do you wanna come shopping with us?"

"Do we ever!" Kairi and Olette were jumping with excitment. Sora and Riku on the other hand were looking at Kairi.

"Who said we wanted to?" Sora said while walking toward Riku.

"Really Kairi, we don't have the stanima to keep up with you." Kairi gave Riku and Sora a if-you-don't-go-i'll-kill-you glare.

"Oh, you better..." Namine felt sorry for the guys.

"Kairi do they really have to go?" Namine asked while calming Kairi down.

"Yes, so they can carry our bags.So, where are we going?"

"To Sunset Station! The have some of the best malls around. Also maybe we can hit the beach." Olette goes into the train. Kairi ran after her followed by Namine and the guys. The train starts moving.

In the train,

"Sooo, Namine have you meet anyone 'special'?" Kairii asked. Namine started blushing. She tried not to think of Roxas...or Riku...

"N-N-No." Kairi giggled.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself." She said teasingly.

"What about you and Sora?" Kairi and Sora blushed.

"N-Nothing!" They said in unison. It was Namine's turn to giggle.

"You don't sound to sure of yourself..." Namine said teasingly. Kairi immeditaly changed the subject.

"Namine! That necklace is gorgous, where'd you get it!" Namine turned a light shade of pink.

"R-Roxas..." Roxas turned a light shade of pink to.

"Oh I see..." Kairi had gotten her revenge.

"Leave them alone Kairi." Riku said emotionless. He was just so relaxed...so calm.

"Oh riku you spoiled the fun!"

"Hey look! There's sunset hills!" Olette said while pointing to a hill with some of the most beautiful flowers and a small waterfall at the bottom. There was also a small statue, but from their pov you couldn't tell what it looked like.

"It's so beautiful! Don't you think Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah..." Sora looked at Kairi then at the hill. "Sure is..."

"They say that when to people share a moment up on Sunset hills, they can never forget it no matter what. It seems so romantic." Olette sighed.

"That's just a rumor Olette, don't go all romantic on us." Hayner said bringing everybody back to reallity.

"Hey, isn't that the station?" Sora asked while running up to the window.

"Oh, we're here already?" Olette stood up immediatly and ran to the door.

"Olette that's dangerous..." Pence sheepishly said. It was to late. The train came to a sudden hault causing Olette to lose her balance and the doors were open so Olette fell through.

"Oww..." Olette said while rubbing her butt. Namine offered Olette a hand.

"Be more careful next time." She said smiling. Namine pulled Olette up.

"I'll take note."

"So Olette, which shops do we hit first?" Kairi asked while looking at all the shops.

"How about...that one! Namine needs a bathing suit anyway!" She pointed to a Surf shop.

"Yeah and while you girls shop, us guys can look a t surf boards and all that stuff." Hayner said while walking toward the shop.

"Fine by us! C'mon Namine! Kairi!" She grabbed the two girls hands and ran toward the shop.

Inside the shop, with the girls,

"How about this one Namine?" Olette was holding a white bikini with red stripes and red bows.

'To be honest, I hate it...' "Well umm..." Namine hesitated.

"Hey, you like this one Namine?" Kairi was holdin a simple white bikini with small straps and a blue flower located next to the right shoulder. (It was one of those tie on bikinis.)

"Wow Kairi it's perfect!" Namine went up to Kairi and thanked her before going to try it on. Kairi had already found a bahing suit. Her's was Pink with surf boards on it and the sunset in the background. It was a bikini. Olette's was a camo bikini with the words 'On a mission' across it. They all finished trying them on and thought they looked nice except for...

"Namine at least let us see it on you!" Olette shouted immpatiently. She was still in her bathing suit followed by Kairi and they were already getting looks from the guys. (I mean like strangers.)

"N-NO! It's to revealing!" She protested.

"Alright I guess we'll just go find something 'less' revealing for you. Right Olette?" Kairi said enthusiastically while winking at Olette. Kairi and Olette postioned themselves that way the could ambush Namine when she came out.

"Yeah let's go Kairi." A few minutes later, thinking it was safe, Namine slightly opened the door to see no one there. Then all of the sudden someone opened the door all the way and another person grabbed her. "Got'cha!"

"Let me go!" Olette and Kairi were dragging her out of the changing room.

"this is for your own good!" Kairi said while dragging Namine.

With the guys,

"How about this board?" Hayner asked Roxas.

"Nah, to chickish. Get one more manly."

"You surf Roxas?" Riku asked out of curiousty.

"Yeah, a little you?"

"Yeah, hey how about you and me have a little surfing competition?" Riku started smirking.

"Your on! Wait don't you need a board?" Roxas looked at the prices of the boards. 'I could afford one of these boards...'

"I have the spare munny, don't you?" 'I have plenty of munny to spare.' Riku started looking for a board.

"I'm looking for one. Hey riku, how do you know Namine?" Roxas looked anxious to know. riku just smiled.

"It's... a long story..." All of the sudden a frustrated trio of girls came into view.

"Almost there Kairi!" Olette said finding more difficulty to drag Namine.

"I'm telling you let me go!" Namine was still sturggling with Olette and Namine.

"No we have to convince you that you look fine." Kairi said then she spotted the guys. "Hey, guys! Tell Namine that she looks fine in the bathing suit!" Alot of guys, followed by the guys Kairi was reffering to. started looking at them. Roxas started blushing.

'Wow Namine looks so hot in that baithing suit, wait what did I just say?' Roxas thought to himself.

'I don't like the looks Namine is getting from some of the guys. especially Roxas...' Riku thought to himself.

'Oh it's hard not to stare at Kairi and the girls...especially Kairi.' sora thought.

'Wow the girls look...wait no bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! But still...' Hayner thought.

'Man Olette looks...wow...' Pence thoght.

"Hello! Answer us when we are talking to you!" Olette screeched.

"You guys look fine. Can we go now?" Hayner asked before sighing. Namine turned to Riku.

"It's not to...revealing is it?" She asked while lowering her head.

"You look fine Namine, don't get all self-conicous on me!" He said teasingly. This however made Namine feel better and slightly annoyed.

"You're just mad with the fact I can pull this outfit off and you can't!" She replied just as teasingly. Everyone laughed.

"So have you guys found your bathing suits?" Kairi asked out of curiousty. The guys hesitated.

"You see..." Sora started but quickly ended.

"Hurry up then! I wanna check out other stores before the beach!" Olette dragged the boys into the men's bathing suits. "We'll be waiting for you at the counter!" Everybody sighed. Olette was just to bosy...

10 minutes later at the counter,

"Where are they?" Olette asked imppatiently.

"Look there they are!" Kairi pointed to the guys. They were carrying bags and surf boards. "wow and I thought we bought to much!"

"Hey we're done!" Sora shouted happily.

"Good now c'mon!" Olette dragged the gang to about 20 stores. (Sorry I don't wanna be to specific with the names.)

6 hours later,

"Can we go to the beach 'now'?" Sora asked very annoyed. Olette had like 50 bags of junk with her. and she made the guys carry it.

"Fine! C'mon Namine, Kairi! Let's go change!" The girls ran down to the changing boths.

"We might as well change to." Hayner said.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Roxas shouted before running.

"Hey cheater!" Sora screamed while running after him. Riku sighed.

"Stop acting so childish!" He screamed before running after them.

"Hey!" Hayner and Pence shouted before running after behind them.

After changing, on the beach,

"Can wait to see the guys surf! Wonder if they'll let us surf with them..." Olette just started staring out to the ocean.

"Hey Namine doesn't your name mean 'wave'?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah..." They were in their bathing suits. Kairi was in her pink surfboard bathing suit. Olette was in her camo bathing suit and Namine was in her white small straped bathing suit with the blue flower. "Hey look there're the guys! (Is there're a word?)" Namine pointed to the guys aprroaching them. Riku was wearing a blue and yellow swim trunks showing off his abs. Namine couldn't help but stare. Roxas was wearing a white and black pair of swim trunks with a chain hanging from his neck. Namine was stuck between Riku and Roxas. 'Wow they look so...Bad Namine!' Sora was wearing balck and yellow swim trunks with the crown chain around his neck. Kairi started staring while Olette just sighed. Hayner was wearing camo swim trunks. And Pence was wearin blue and red swim trunks and his headband off. They were all carrying they're surfboards in one arm and using the other one to wave. Except Pence who doesn't have a surf board.

"You guys ready to hit the waves?" Roxas asked. Namine went up to Roxas.

"Umm Roxas can I um ride with you on your board?" they both blushed.

"S-Sure..."

"Hey Sora can I?" Kairi asked while approaching Sora.

"Umm O-Okay?"

"Hey Hayner..." Olette approached Hayner.

"No way!"

"Please!" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"N-O!" He crossed his arms.

"P-L-E-A-S-E!" She was on her knees.

"Fine...Olette you're embarrasing..." Olette just squiled in delight.

"Alright thet's hit those waves!" Roxas ran for the water.

"Roxas wait for me!" Namine shouted then ran after him. The rest of the gang ran after them.

In the water,

"Okay Namine, hold on to me okay?" Roxas was helping Namine on the board.

"O-Okay..." She was holding onto dear life.

"Here comes a wave! Hold on!" The up coming wave was huge, it was about 30 feet tall. Roxas semmed incontrol of the board until something caused him to start swurving. "Whoa-whoa Namine were falling!"

"roxas!" She fell off.

"Namine!" He fell in to but immediatly shot back up. "Namine? NAMINE?" He started to panic.

With Namine.

'Huh...were am I?' Namine was falling into the darkness.

'Namine...' a mysterious voice called out to her.

'Who-who are you?' She couldn't open her eyes.

'Namine...Do you care for your friends?' the voice asked.

'Of course, they mean the world to me. Why do you ask?'

'Unless you come with us, harm will come their way...'

'No! Please not them! I'll do anything!'

'Come back to us...Namine...And erase the memories of you in your friends minds. Make them forget you. And come back to us...'

'Who-Who are you?'

Meanwhile back before Namine went into darkness,

"Roxas what happened!" Kairi shouted while swimming over to Roxas.

"Namine! She hasn't came up yet!" Riku immediatly plunged into the depths of the ocean.

'Namine please be safe.' Riku spots Namine and swims to her. 'She's taken in to much water...' He swam her up to the surface.

"Namine!" Roxas swam over to Riku.

"She's not breathing, help me get her to shore!" Riku and Roxas swam Namine to shore. "Namine! Namine wake up!" Riku started shaking her. He started giving her mouth to mouth. "Namine!"

'Riku..?' She started breathing.

"Namine please you promised!" Roxas called out to her.

'Roxas..? They're okay..?' "Yo-you're...okay?" everybody hugged her. "What happened?"

"We thought we lost you!" Roxas said hugging her even tighter.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kairi screamed while crying.

"You had us so worried!" Olette said whle crying on Namine's shoulder.

"I wouldn't allow myself to live knowing that I wasn't there to protect you..." riku said while closing his eyes and burrying his head into Namine's other shoulder.

"Namine what happened?" sora asked before letting go of her.

"I...I don't know. All i remember is this darkness..." She remembered the voice. "I-I need some time alone..." She grabbed a towel and walked away to Sunset Hills.

"Namine..." Roxas said before she left. She left them deep in thought. 'Somethings wrong...' "Let me go talk to her..." Roxas walked after her.

"I'll go to." Riku said before walking off

At Sunset Hills,

'Who-Who are you?'

'An...old friend.'

"An old friend..? But who..?" 'I'm just so confused. Why do they want me and what did he mean by 'us'? And what about Roxas and the others? I don't want to hurt them but...I don't want them to forget me...What do I do?' She began to cry silently lowering her head into her knees.

"Namine!" She quickly stopped her crying and put on a fake smile.

"Hi there Roxas..."

"what's wrong?" She hesitated.

"Roxas?"

"What is it Namine?" He sat down beside her.

"Remember how we promised we'd always be together?" She looked at the upcoming sunset.

"Yeah..."

"Promise me something else..." She looked him in the eyes. "...Promise me we'll never forget each other."

"I'd never forget you..." Namine leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you...And i'll never forget you..." She said before closing her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone for awhile Namine." Roxas said before getting up.

"kay." She looked back to the sunset while Rxas stole a glance at her before leaving. After a few minutes...

"Hey Namine." Namine turned back thinking it was Roxas.

"Huh? Rox-Riku?" He sat next to her.

"Are you okay now?" He seemed really concerned.

"Yeah...Hey Riku?"

"What's wrong?"

"Remember how we said that we'd met again. And that we'd never forget each other?"

"How could I forget?" She smiled at him.

"Promise me that we always keep that promise." he pulled her closer causing her to blush.

"Of course I will."

"Thanks..." She snuggled closer to him.

Somewhere else,

"So our little Namine's a heartbreaker? To bad she won't ever get to decide, she'll be back in our hands soon enough!" The mysterious person laughed evily.

-  
So how is it so far? R&R! 


	3. The attack

"Hi" is regular dialouge 'hi' thoughts or emphasising (Hi) are my intteruptions ins the story. Enjoy! 

Oh and by the way here are the ages of the characters.  
Namine-16 Roxas-16 Hayner-16 Olette-16 Pence-16 Riku-17 Sora-16 Kairi-16

Chapter 3: The attack

The Next day,

'Urgh my head hurts so much...What time is it anyway?'' Namine thought to herself early in the morning. She got up to see the clock say 6:52. 'Still early...What happened yesterday anyway?'

Flashback,

Namine had finally came down from the hills and was now heading back to her friends with Riku. "Namine are you okay?" Kairi asked her.

"I am now. Can we head home I'm not felling so well?" She was leaning on Riku for support.

"Sure." They all said in unison. Namine stumbled while trying to walk.

"I'm sorry but I just feel so weak." Namine said while getting back up.

"Here let me carry you." Riku offered.

"No Riku it's--" Riku picked up Namine and started walking. Namine blushed while Roxas just glared. "R-Riku you don't have to do this..."

"You want to go home soon right?" He said half-teasingly. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you Riku..." She smiled then closed her head and Riku just smiled. Than Namine fell asleep.

Flashback over,

'Oh yeah, I remember now...the voice...the darkness...Riku...roxas...' Someone lnocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Olette, can I come in?"

"Of course." Namine sat up and quickly fixed her hair. Unfortunetly no one bothered to change her out of her swim suit.

"Feeling any better?" Olette asked while sitting next to Namine. Olette was wearing A light red halter-top and a denim minni-skirt with her hair the same as usual.

"A bit...I feel like I just woke up on a beach..." She said while looking back at her sheets. "And it looks like it to. You guys could of put something on my sheets ya know." She said while shoving the sand of her bed.

"Sorry but Riku insisted that we let you sleep in peace...or else..."

"Or else what?" Namine had a suspicous grin on her face. "What would he have done that would have been so horrible?"

"Umm...He said he'd make sure we would never sleep again. He looked serious to." Olette flinched whil Namine giggled. "Hey, made you laugh!"

"Guess you did. If you don't mind I'd like to take a shower. I'll be done in a little bit so later on we can bond, kay?" Namine said before getting up and walking to her dresser. (Oh by the way she bought new outfits that I'll describe later on in the story.)

"Sounds great! Oh and by the way Sora and those guys are coming by later on. We promised to spend the day together again. So hurry!" Olette ran out of the room.

'Guess I better hurry then huh?' Namine thought to herself before getting ready for her shower.

Downstairs,

"This place is a mess!" Olette shouted while making her way through a big dump formarly known as the usual spot. (Or the meeting room.)

"We cleaned it...four-weeks-ago." Hayner said while getting of the trash covered couch. Hayner was wearing the same outfit as usual.

"How come it was so clean yesterday?" Olette asled while clearing the entrance way.

"Well Me,Roxas,Pence,Sora, and Riku were talking and I guess we were careless with our trash..." Hayner said while picking up a sea-salt ice-cream wrapper.

"You guess! Where are Pence and Roxas!" Olette said making her way to Hayner.

"Umm..." He hesistated.

"Well?" Olette tapped her foot impatiently.

"I forgot..."

"Or do you not just wanna tell me? WELL?" She was ready for drastic measures.

"All I remember is that they were gonna buy something." He said causing Olette to cool a bit.

"They are so dead! Hayner, hurry up and help me clean this up." She said while getting some cleaning supplies.

"What! Why me?" Hayner said trying to get upstairs.

"Well one reason is that you are one of the reasons that this place is dirty. Another is because Namine isn't feeling well and that your so called 'friends' that helped make this mess aren't here! So get to work!" Olette said tossing Hayner some plastic gloves and a trash bag.

"Bossy..." He mumbled while putting his gloves on.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." They started cleaning while an akward silence filled the room. It soon became intorlerable. Ecspecially with the fact that there was disgusting trash in every corner. "Hey Olette?"

"Yeah?" She asked while tieing up her hair.

"We are going to get Roxas and Pence back right?" He said picking up what looked like a half eaten pizza.

"No duh!" She said before picking up someone's drawers. "Who's are these?" she said while holding them up. Hayner turned red.

"How did those get down here?" He laughed nervously. Olette on the other hand was cracking up.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hayner what's up with the little puppies everywhere?" She said referring to Hayners brown puppy dog boxers. Hayner quickly throw them behind his back.

"W-What are you talking about?'Olette realized he was getting uncomfortable and immediatly changed the subject.

"So have any ideas how to get Pence and Roxas back?" Olette said before going to her orginal spot where she was ckeaning.

"Actually I have one for Roxas, but it's a really messed up one. Wanna hear it?" Olette cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure, at least you have an idea. So let me hear." He whispered the plan to her. "How are we suppose to pull that off?" She looked annoyed.

"c'mon it's the perfect pay back. All we have to do is ask--" Hayner started.

"N-O!" Olette crossed her arms

"Olette we at least have to ask her if she'll help!" He got on his knees.

"You know she doesn't like him like that! It could ruin there friendship!" She poked hayner in the head, causing him to fall back. She then picked up the remaining trash on the floor. "Besides that plain is stupid. How is it payback?"

"We take a picture." He smiled suspicously. Olette's eyes widened.

"Well...maybe she'll be okay with it...maybe..." Hayner smiled. Olette sighed.

"Looks like this place is finally looking good." Hayner said tieing the trash bag up and throwing it to the side. "All we have to do is polish and spray some air freshner."

"And vaccum, lazy bum..." Olette said tieing up her bag and throwing it next to Hayner's.

"Whatever..." He started polishing the table in the meeting room. Olette went to get the vaccum. "there, I'm done polishing!" He crashed on the couch.

"You are so lazy you know that?" Olette said while starting the vaccum and vaccuming. Hayner just gave a 'Hmph.' after Olette finished vaccuming she sprayed some air freshner and put all the cleaning the supplies away. "That's much better!" She said before crahing on the couch next to Hayner. "Wonder what's on T.V..."

Up in Namine's room,

"That feels muuch better!" She finished her shower and was fully dressed. She had on a agua spagehtti strap tanktop with silver lines going everywhere. She had on jean shortpants and white flipflops and she was still wearing the necklace Roxas gave to her. Her blonde hair was still wet so she let it hang. "Wonder if Kairi, Sora, or Riku are here yet..." she went to her vanity set and looked at her refelction in the mirror. 'It's still hard to belive that I'm finally able to exsist outside of Kairi...But I can still feel her heart in mine. Her feelings for Sora...everything. I may not look like her and our memories may be different. but our hearts are still the same. We have the same heart. We feel pain and sorrow they same way. We love the same. We hurt the same...' She placed her hand on her heart. 'We feel the same sadness. and we feel the same happiness.' She shook her head and tied her hair up in a low ponytail even though a few strainds escaped the tie. 'I've got to stop thinking about this.' she got up and headed down to the usual spot.

The usual spot,

"Hayner give me the remote now!" Olette was standing on the couch with a pillow in one and another on the remote.

"I don't wanna watch a chick show!" He said yanking the remote.

"Hayner sto-ooooopppppp!" She lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"Olette whats wr-- did I intrude?" Namine asked walking in seeing Olette on top of Hayner.

"Huh?" Olette asked before realizing that she was on top of Hayner. Her face was bright red and she quickly got off of Hayner. "I-It's not what it looks like! Right Hayner?" she looked back only to see that Hayner was bright red and was still shocked.

"Okay then..." Namine giggled while Olette sunk her head into the pillow. Hayner still didn't move.

"HAYNER! OLETTE! NAMINE!" Pemce shouted before dashing into the usual spot.

"Pence, what;s wrong man?" Hayner asked helping Pence up.

"It's Roxas and Sora and his friends! They're in trouble! some creatures called heartless started attacking them! The were chased to the old mansion!" Pence said while catching his breath.

"Heartless!" Namine said before running out of the room.

"Hey wait!" They rest of the gang ran out of the room.

'Hearless? But how? Could it be...connected to 'him'?' Namine thought to herself while running up to the Old Mansion.

At the Old Mansion,

"Sora watch out!" Kairi shouted. sora quickly blocked the heartless' attack with his keyblade the oblivian.

"Where are they coming from?" riku asked before destroying a heartless with his own sword.

"Don't worry about that now! Just fight!" Roxas shouted before destroying a whole group of heartless with his valfor keyblades..

"Kairi!" Namine shouted while running up to her. "What-what's happening?" She had to catch her breath.

"The heartless just popped out of nowhere! Sora, Riku, and Roxas are handling things right now." She had a concerned look in her eye's.

"They'll be fine." Namine gave Kairi a reassuring smile.

"They will now? Who agreed on that?" A portale appeared and a man in a black robe appeared from it. He was holding something. "Namine..? what are you doing here..? Oh well..." There was a bright light and everything went black.

"I can't see!" Sora shouted.

"Me neither!" Roxas shouted.

"It's only temorary. don't worry. Anyway I didn't come here to talk..." He looked towards Namine , who was actually able to see.

"What do you want!" Kairi asked not daring to move.

"something that belongs to me..." He approached Namine.

"Sta-Stay away!" She ran for the woods.

"Heartless, bring her back to me!" The black hodded man commaned as a whole group of heartless went after Namine.

"Leave her alone!" Roxas and Riku shouted in unison.

"Oh how cute. You to are trying to be the knight in shinning armor...wll lets just see how heroic you can be without your eyes!" The hooded man pulled out a gunblade.

"I don't need eyes to beat you!" Riku said before charging at the hooded man. Riku was actually abke to fight him without his eyes.

"Very impressive...Riku isn't it?" He said striking a blow to Riku in the stomach.

"My-My eye's! I can see again!" Roxas shouted. "Now it'll be a--"

"Roxas, I'll take care of him! Go help Namine!" Riku yelled clutching his stomach.

"Okay." roxas ran into the woods. After finally spotting Namine he saw the heartless attacking her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Namine screamed in the woods.

"Namine!" Roxas was running toward where she screamed.

"Ro...Rox...Roxas..." Namine called before she fainted. There was a great number of heartless surrounding her.

"Get away from her!" He shouted before destroying some of the heartless. "Namine! Wake up! Namine!" Roxas continued to fight the heartless but began to tire out. 'Damn, there is to many...' a heartless attacked Roxas from the back causing him to fall down. "Urgh!" 'I can't keep up anymore...' A heartless prepared to strike him in the head but all of the sudden...

"where's Namine?" riku asked while blocking the upcoming attack from the heartless.

"Over there..." He pointed to the lying Namine still surrounded by heartless.

"Cover me, I'll go get her!" He ran towards Namine Roxas close behind him. "Roxas destroy the heartless!" Riku grabbed Namine but a heartless tried to stop him. Roxas destroyed the heartless and continued following Riku. 'what the hell was that about?' riku thought to himself.

Flash back,

"Okay." Roxas ran into the woods.

"Aw, how noble. You are full of suprises." The man held up his gunblade. "Time to end this..." The man put his gunblade over Riku's head.

'Riku!' Riku was able to see again and was able to block the hooded man's attack. 'Namine? Was that you?'

"Riku, I can see again, go help Roxas! I'll take care of this guy." Sora said trying to attack the guy from that back.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Namine screamed in the woods.

"I'm counting on you Sora." Riku ran into the woods.

"what a lively bunch!" the hooded man laughed. He then launged toward Sora.

'Namine, please be safe...' Riku spotted Roxas about to be hit by a heartless. He took his sword and jumped infront of the heartless. "Where's Namine?"

Flash back over,

'If it wasn't for Riku i'd be out cold and Namine...But still, I feel as though he's getting more attention from Namine. Like, she doesn't need me anymore. She'd never replace me...right? Why am I so jealous? We're just friends, nothing more...right? But still, would she replace me?' Roxas thought to himself. He was still following Riku who was carrying Namine.

"We'll stop at the usual spot. But be alert, there may be more heartless!" Riku yelled back to Roxas.

"Right."

At the usual apot,

"i wonder if Sora and the others are okay..." Riku said while putting Namine on the couch. "Namine? Please wake up..."

In Namine's mind,

'Namine? Please wake up...'

"Riku?'

'Do you love him?' Asked a voice, this time a womans.

'Love who?' Namine asked.

'Riku.' The voice replied.

'Of course I do. He means alot to me.' All of the sudden Roxas appeared. 'Roxas?'

'What about roxas? I thought you loved 'him'?' The voice said.

'Namine...' Roxas turned away.

'I do!' Namine ran after Roxas.

'But you can't love them both...' The voice said.

'But I-I can't chose.' She lowered her head and stopped in her tracks.

'What if I said that someone wants to kill them?" The voice asked.

'Why do you ask that?' Namine asked.

'I'll kill them...' the vocie answered.

'Please no!' Namine began to cry.

"I will, unless..." The voice started.

'Unless what? Tell me!' Namine stood up.

'You come back to us. Met us on Sunset Hills on the next full moon.'The voice ended.

'That's in five days...' Namine said.

'I know, also you must erase the memories of you in your friends memories.'The voice grew louder.

'But why? Can't they keep just one memory? Please? At least Roxas and Riku...' Namine felt her self breaking.

'...Just one and they must not know your name and the memory must be foggy. Make sure it's not clear.' the voice sighed.

'thank you...I'll come back as long as you promise not to hurt my friends...' Namine started.

'Deal...Five days. At night, bring no one. On Sunset hills, don't forget or it will cost you.'

'I promise...' Namine was consumed by the darkness. "Ro---!"

Back at the usual spot,

"Roxas!" Namnie cried as she awoke.

"Namine! It's okay..." Roxas said sitting next to her.

"Namine, are you okay?" Riku asked standing before her.

"Yeah..." She looked towards the window. "What happened to Kairi and the others?" She looked towards Roxas who had a sad look on his face.

"We're not sure..." Riku said bringing Namine a glass of water.

"Thank you Riku." Namine said before taking a drink of water. "Shouldn't you go look for them?"

"They're big kids, besides I won't risk another attack on you. Remember the promise?" Riku asked.

"...You're right." She gave him a small smile. Roxas stood up. "Roxas?"

"I need some air..." He ran out of the room.

"roxas..!" Namine ran after him but was stopped by Riku.

"He'll be fine..." He assured her.

"I hope you're right..." She sat back down on the couch. 'Five days...That's all...It's not fair...'

10 minutes later,

"Riku! Namine! Roxas?" Kairi shouted before running in the usual spot. She immediatly hugged Namine. "You're okay!"

"Hi Kairi. Yeah I'm okay, what about the others?" Kairi looked toward the entrance.

"Sora fell asleep after defeating the black hooded man. The others are carrying that lazy bum..." Namine giggled. "Hey, where's Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"I wish I knew..." Namine had a sad look on her face.

'What about Roxas? I thought you loved him?'

'Namine...'

'I do!'

'but you can't love them both...'

'But I-I can't chose.' Namine felt her heart being towrn, 'He hates me...Roxas...'

"Namine?" Kairi had a concerend look on her face.

"I have to go find him..." She ran out of the room.

"Namine!" Kairi ran after her but bumped into Sora and the rest of the gang. "Oww...Huh? Namine!" Namine was no longer in her seeing range. Kairi just sighed. 'It's getting late. It's already 6:12...Namine...'

With Namine,

'I think I lost Kairi...' Namine looked behind her. 'Yep, lost her. Phew, now to find Roxas...' Namine looked for several minutes than began to give up. 'It's getting late...What time is it anyway?' She looked up to the clock tower which read 7:23. 'That late already? Oh man! But Roxas...' She looked up at the tower again. 'Wait is that a...person? Spiky hair, weird posture, same clothes...Roxas!' She ran up to the clock tower.

Up on the clock tower,

'Namine, you don't need me. You have your precious Riku...It's only until now that I finally realize how I feel about you...That...I...I...love...you...Namine. But it's unrequited...You'd never feel the same...' Roxas sat on the ledge thinking about Namine. He heard footsteps. 'Huh? Who'd be up her? Maybe Hayner or...that guy!' He got out his valfor keyblades and readied hmself.

"Roxas!" Namine opened the door and hugged him causing him to drop his keyblades.

"N-Namine?" He said returning the hug.

"Why'd you run off like that?" She asked on the brink of tears.

"Wha? It's not like I ran away or anything. Why are you crying?" He asked feeling something wet on his clothes.

"I-I'm not crying! And if I were it's because after today why don't I have a right to cry? I thought you had forgotten our promise." She said not letting go of Roxas.

"But you had 'riku' there to protect you..." She hit him hard on the chest. "Hey!"

"So what? Riku could never replace you in my heart! Don't be so hard headed! He maybe strong and smart but he'll never be you and you'll never be him! So don't ever say that again! Stop being so hard headed!" She yelled crying even harder.

"Sorry...I was being hard headed...Forgive me?" He asked pushing her away and giving her a genuine smile.

"As long as you forgive me for giving Riku all the attention." She smiled back at him and they left hand-in-hand.

-  
So how is it so far?

Oh and her are my replies.

FallenAngel846-I'll try but I just love the love triangles with Namine, Riku, and Roxas. Also thanks!  
Kiome-Yasha-I'll try and make it one but I'm keeping the love triangle. Yeah your right about Namine and Roxas being a perfect couple!(:  
Kitzune-Thanks! And I will!


	4. That night

"Hi" is regular dialouge 'hi' thoughts or emphasising (Hi) are my intteruptions ins the story. Enjoy! 

Chapter 4: That night

Later that night,

Roxas was running with Namine to a little spot of by the beach in Twilight town. 'Just a little farther Namine!'

'Where are we going Roxas?' Namine asked laughing and smiling.

'You'll see!' He continued running. He lead her to a small spot with a perfect view of the ocean. 'We're here!'

'wow Roxas it's so beautiful!' She said in amazment.

"Yeah I know you are!" He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Remember our promise? We better not forget!' She sat down by the shore.

"Sure do! Oh and by the way...Namine?" He was blushing furiously as he sat next to her.

'What is it Roxas?' She smiled at him.

'I...I lo-' All of the sudden the darkness appeared.

'You what? C'mon Roxas what's so important that you'd keep from 'us'?' A black hooded man appeared.

'You! You're the one that's been trying to capture Namine!' He shouted reading his keyblade valfors.

'Bingo, but you don't remember us?' He asked.

'What do you mean?' The man laughed.

'So Namine erased the memories of us then? Speaking of Namine...' He turned to face her. 'I believe she has something precious to me...' He grasped her arm harshly.

'Roxas!' He dragged her to the darkness.

'Namine! Let her go!' He charged at the man. 'She has nothing precious to you1 Leave her be!' The man let Namine go and blocked the attack.

'Oh, but she does...a key...' The man replied.

'what 'key'? What key does she have thats so important?' The man only shook his head and grapped Namine forcing her to come face to face with Roxas. She was crying, tears pouring down her face. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him before lowering her head causing Roxas to be utterly lost. 'Namine...'

'You haven't told him have you? How rich! Trying to protect him huh? Well Roxas, if you must know the key to Kingdom Hearts.'

'Kingdom...Hearts..? That seems so familar... Wait can't she just give you the key and let her live in peace?' He asked still lost in the conversation.

"Oh if only it was that simple...You see the key Roxas...is her heart.' This caused Namine to cry even more. Roxas became furious.

'You can't have her!" He said charging at the man again.

'Oh but you see Roxas, we already have her. She belongs to us, she is now barriered by the darkness and nothing can or shall stop 'us' in our guest for Kingdom hearts now. Now come Namine!" The darkness opened and the man dragged Namine into it.

'Namine!' Roxas ran after her.

'Roxas! I'll never forget you! Even if my heart is gone, the memory will still be there! I'll always be with you!' Namine screamed before disappearing into the darkness.

'Namine! Namine...'

Roxas shot out of his sheets.

"Namine! Wha- I'm still in my room...It was just a dream...right? It must be...but still whats going on? With Namine and Kngdom Hearts?" He was dripping with sweat and his hair was a mess. "I must be crazy..." He heard something outside. 'A voice? Namine? Is Namine singing?' He looked out his window to see Namine's head by her open window. (And if you're a mager KH2 fan you'd recognize this song.)

"In you and I, there's a new land, yeah Angels in flight I need more affection than you know My sanctuary, My sanctuary Where fears and lies melt away yeah Music inside I need more affection than you know What's left of me, What's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep All I fear, means nothing

In you and I, there's a new land, yeah Angels in flight I need more affection than you know My sanctuary, My sanctuary Where fears and lies melt away yeah Music inside I need more affection than you know What's left of me, What's left of me

I'll fight despite the rules(I'm not sure about that line)  
My hearts a battle ground The future is ours I need more affection than you know the future is ours...

You showed me how to see But nothing is whole and nothing Is broken

In you and I, there's a new land, yeah Angels in flight I need more affection than you know My sanctuary, My sanctuary Where fears and lies melt away yeah Music inside I need more affection than you know What's left of me, What's left of me now

My fears My lies

Melt away yeah...

I need more afffection than you know..."

---  
I know short chapter. Promise next one's longer! R&R!


	5. The first day

"Hi" is regular dialouge 'Hi' are thoughts or ephasising (Hi) are my interruptions in the story. Enjoy!  
--

Chapter Five:

The next day,

"Namine!" Namine, shocked by the sudden noise in her calm room, shot up immediatly.

"I'm up! Olette, why so loud?" Namine asked rubbing her eyes.

"Because if I'm not loud you'd never wake up!" Olette said smiling a big smile. "Anyway we have a suorise for you..."

"A...suprise? What is it?" Namine asked getting out of her bed.

"Well since it's the summer we all think...we should get jobs!" Olette shouted excitedly.

"That's the suprise?" Namine asked sounding disappointed.

"Well we already picked out our jobs! You better hurry and find one before they get taken!" Olette said giving Namine another smile.

"What!" Namine said running to the bathroom. 'She could have woken me up earlier!' Namine quickly brushed her hair and her teeth. She picked out a shirt that said 'Rock n' Roll' it was red with black and gold scribbles enerywhere. she also had on a simple pair of jeans. She tied up her hair in a ponytail put on her flip-flops and ran out of her room. She ran as fast as she could to the usual spot. "Am...I...late?" She asked between breaths.

"Oh Namine! You better hurry all the good jobs are being taken!" Hayner said causing Namine to run out to the Help Wanted board.

'I wonder what's left...' Namine looked at the board. 'Dog walker...nah. Cashier...nope. Cart washer... eww no. Waitress...maybe...Where is the place though...' She read it was near the train common. 'That's not that fair. Seems pretty desent. Why not! Let's see...Talk to Sefier about pay and conditions... Guess I better head down to ask about the job. First I should tell Olette and the guys.' Namine ran back to the usual spot.

the usual spot,

"Hey Namine, what job did you find?" Olette asked sitting on the couch fighting with Hayner over the remote.

"I think I wanna be a waitress for that Cafe down by the train common. Hey, what about your job. what are applying for?" Namine asked taking a seat on a chair.

"I applied for the job cashier at that new store with all those cool clothes!" Olette had hearts in her eyes as she bragged on and on about her job.

"Okay then... what about you Roxas?" Namine asked scooting her chair by Roxas.

"I applied for the job of ice-cream deliever! You see every hour I get free ice cream!" Roxas gave her a big grin. "My Boss is Fuu though...man she's bossy!" Namine giggled. "Hey wait, who's your boss?" Namine hesitated.

"Umm...I think it's Se-Seifer...yeah that's his name!" Everybody had a weird look on their face. "What?" Namine asked.

"Sefier as in the egotistical jerk face!" Pence shouted.

"Yeah the perverted player!" Hayner shouted.

"He's no good Namine!" roxas shouted. "He hit on Olette all the time and use to...umm well...do bad things to her all the time...let's just say that..."

"I'm sorry guys but he's the boss. Besides his job is a stake he wouldn't dare do anything infront of the manager. I'm sure he's that smart at least..." Namine reassured everybody.

"I hope your right Namine..." Pence said before regaining his composer.

"Just to make sure I'm going with you just to make sure things are okay..." Roxas said standing up and taking Namine's hand. "Let's go."

"Umm...S-sure..." Namine answered shyly. She felt weird holding Roxas hand. Once they were outside she decided to say something. "Umm...Roxas?"

"huh, what is it?" He asked still leading the way.

"You can umm...let go of my hand...you know..." she said blushing a bit. Roxas let go immediatly began to blush.

"Sorry...Anyway uh you said that Cafe right?" He asked. She nodded. "It's this way follow me." After that there was an aukward silence the rest of the trip.

Finally at the cafe,

"Okay Roxas I can handle things from here." Namine said before walking to the counter. "Um may I talk to Sefier?"

"Are you applying for waitress?" the woman at the counter asked.

"Yes ma'am." The woman left the counter than minutes later came back with a guy around the age of 17 or 18. 'He doesn't seem that bad...' "Um I'm here to apply for a job." Namine walked up to Sefier.

"Oh sure. Can you wait a sec?" He went to get a clipboard with papers and a pen. "Okay then...Name?"

"umm.." 'Oh shot I forgot about that! I really don't have much of a last name do I?' "...Namine...Hikaru..."

"Okay...Age?"

"I'm 16." She was twiddling her fingers. She felt so nervous.

"ALright...first time working?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm...Any experience with this type of work?"

"No..."

"...Are you willing to work at minimum wage?"

"Huh, of course!" 'Is he actually offering me the job?" Namine felt so relived.

"Alrighty then you start tomorrow bright and early! 6 a.m. You'll be given a name tag and uniform. Welcome to buisness Namine..." Sefier couldn't help but stare at Namine's beauty. "..."

"Umm thank you..." she could feel his eyes gazing at her. This made her very uncomfortable. But luckly Roxas came in the nick of time to save her.

"Namine we got go meet the others. You done yet?" Roxas asked approaching her. Sefier gave him a dirty look while Namine nodded.

"Um see you tommorrw then. Thank you for excepting me! Bye!" Namine joined Roxas and they left the cafe together. 'That guy was staring...maybe i should be more careful around him..."

Outside the Cafe,

"So where are we meeting the others?" Namine asked once out of hearing range of the Cafe.

"We said we'd meet at the sandlot. Do you know where that is: Roxas answered her still leading the way.

"Sorry I don't...Roxas...is something wrong? You've been acting really weird lately..." Namine asked. Roxas stopped and looked back at her. He smiled causing her to blush.

"I'm fine...Besides I could ask you the same thing." Roxas said turning around and leading the way again.

"It's just that... Roxas...number 13..." Roxas felt a sharp pain go through his head as soon as Namine said 'number 13'. The pain didn't last long and he was felt fine in a minute.

"Namine...What are you talking about? Number 13?" He asked trying not to seem so worried. Namine smiled.

"It's nothing..." 'He can't remeber...Good...' She took his hand. "Lead the way!" She exclaimed giving a big smile.

'That wasn't like Namine...' "Okay." He grasped her hand and lead the way to the sandlot.

At the Sandlot,

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner shouted running up to him. "You'll...never guess...whats...going on today!" Hayner announced between breaths.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, a questioning look on his face.

"The Struggle tournament! I hear it has tough competition this year...dude why are you holding Namine's hand?" Hayner asked smirking. Namine and Roxas let go of each other and began to blush.

"S-So you we-were saying about the tour-tournament?" Roxas asked trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Oh yeah that there will be tough competition this year. I even hear Riku is in the tournament! so is Sora and Sefier! We just have to beat them! I heard we could have a two on two tourney! What do you say? You and Me against Riku and Sora?" Hayner gave him a thumbs up.

'Riku...This gives me a chance to prove I'm better than Riku...' "Sure why not?" Roxas gave Hayner a thumbs up. Namine smiled. She'd give up everything just to see Roxas happy.

'If I keep erasing their memories...What will happen? Will they still remember me or...will they forget? Roxas forgot about the organization but... Exactly what has he forgotten?' Namine asked herself. "Promises...can they be forgotten?"

"Namine?" Roxas asked.

"! Huh? What is it?" Namine asked.

"You okay?" Roxas asked.

" Yeah I'm fine..." Namine lied putting on a fake smile.

"If you say so...Anyway where do we sign up?" Roxas asked.

"Over there! C'mon!" Hayner dragged Roxas to the sign up sheet. The rest of the gang followed. "Okay here we go. 'Name.' Hayner. 'Age..." After Hayner finished Roxas signed up.

"Okay all set! The Tournaments in 5 hours be sure to be here on time!" The judge said handing them there schedules.

"who are we up against first?" Hayner asked Roxas who was holding the paper.

"..." roxas was silent.

"Well?"

"...Deifer and...Axel..." Roxas said. 'Axel...who is he? I know him...don't I?"

"Seifer and Axel? who's Axel?" Olette asked.

"Axel!" Namine shouted out loud.

"You know him?" Olette asked.

"Yeah...I think I do atleast..." 'Axel...is alive? Is he...working for the organization? No...No he couldn't do that Roxas...' Namine zoned out in her thoughts again.

"Namine?" Roxas waved his hand in her face.

"..." Namine didn't respond

"Namine!" Roxas poked her in the side.

"! Sorry Roxas I was just trying to think..." She turned to face the sun. 'Axel...is it you?'

"Well me and Roxas--" Hayner tried to say but was interrupted by Olette.

"Roxas and I." Olette corrected.

"Whatever. Well Roxas and 'I' have to go practice for the tourny today! See ya later!" Hayner and Roxas ran off somwhere. (Sorry but I couldn't think of anywhere so yeah...)

"So what do you wanna do today Namine?" Olette asked trying to sound innocent as possible.

"Umm...what do you wanna do?" Namine asked not seeing what Olette was up to.

"One word...SHOPPING!" Olette grabbed Namine and dragged her away to the train station.

"Umm Olette do we have to go to the shopping district on the other side of the town?" Namine asked trying to keep up with Olette.

"Of course!" She said getting on the train. Namine soon joined after her. "Slow poke..."

"...How do...you have...so...much energy?" Namine asked between breaths.

"I dunno...Just do!" Olette said while sitting next to Namine on the train seats "So I've been meaning to ask you who this Axel guy is. Ex-boyfriennd? Friend? Enemy? Spill!"

"He was...a good friend of mine. But i thought for sure that he was..." Namine didn't want to finish.

"I see...so is it possible that he might still be... ya know alive?" Olette asked.

"Yeah there is a chance...But there is only one way thats possible..."

"well?"

"That he has fallen victim to a bad group of people. If that's the case then I don't want anything to do with him..."

"A bad group of people?"

"...Can we please drop the subject?"

"Okay...so you excited about the tourny today? I hope Roxas and Hayner kick ass!" Olette said changing the subject.

"Well Riku and Sora aren't your average push overs." Namine said punching Olette playful in the shoulder.

"Namine?" Olette had a grin coming on.

"Yeah?" Namien asked puzzeled.

"Do you like that Riku guy?"

"Yeah, we're good friends!"

"No I mean like 'like'?" Namine began blushing.

"Well I um...I...he is...maybe..."

"Namine..."

"What maybe isn't good enough?"

"Yes or no?"

"...Yes..." Namine mummbled so Olette couldn't hear her.

"What didn't catch that?"

"YES!" Namien was as red as a tomato.

"...Oh..." Olette looked...confused...you could say.

"What?"

"I...I thought you like Roxas..."

"...I...I do but it's just that..."

"what? Roxas isn't good enough for you?" Olette asked a bit annoyed.

"No! It's just that...I can't decide who I like the most. It's even possible that I...I...Love them both..."

"Namine..."

"I just can't describe how I feel. when I'm near them...with Roxas I feel so safe and happy. when I'm with him...I feel whole. And with Riku...I feel so happy and complete. He makes me feel like I'm special. He looked out for me when I needed him the most. I just can't chose. If it meant breaking one of their hearts..." Namine felt like crying.

"Namine...I didn't know..." Olette hugged Namine and gave her a smile. "I'm sure with what ever decision you pick you'll be happy and I'm sure he'd understand."

"Yeah..." Namien smiled back at her. "Hey Olette?"

"what?"

"I can see the station from here!" Olette turned around and jumped out of her seat.

"YAY! More clothes!" Olette started to squeal with excitment.

'How this girl is never broke I'll never know...' Namine giggled quite enough so Olette wouldn't hear.

"We better hurry up and shop before the tourny!" Olette said grabbing Namines hand and dragging her to the door of the train.

"Olette this isn't--" Before Namine could finish both her and Olette fell out of the train...again.

"Sorry..." Olette said rubbing her head. Namine just sighed.

"We better hurry up and start shopping!" Namine said getting up and helping Olette up.

-  
So what do you think? R&R! 


	6. Getting a Job!

"Hi" is regular dialouge 'Hi' are thoughts or ephasising (Hi) are my interruptions in the story. Enjoy!  
--

Sorry I didn't update in like forever,my apologies, but I had two good reasons. One, I just got back from vacation and I didn't finish my story in time another is because there is a major lack of privacy at my house so I couldn't get on because of my sister. It's a long story. Anyway on with the story!

Chapter Five:

The next day,

"Namine!" Namine, shocked by the sudden noise in her calm room, shot up immediatly.

"I'm up! Olette, why so loud?" Namine asked rubbing her eyes.

"Because if I'm not loud you'd never wake up!" Olette said smiling a big smile. "Anyway we have a suorise for you..."

"A...suprise? What is it?" Namine asked getting out of her bed.

"Well since it's the summer we all think...we should get jobs!" Olette shouted excitedly.

"That's the suprise?" Namine asked sounding disappointed.

"Well we already picked out our jobs! You better hurry and find one before they get taken!" Olette said giving Namine another smile.

"What!" Namine said running to the bathroom. 'She could have woken me up earlier!' Namine quickly brushed her hair and her teeth. She picked out a shirt that said 'Rock n' Roll' it was red with black and gold scribbles enerywhere. she also had on a simple pair of jeans. She tied up her hair in a ponytail put on her flip-flops and ran out of her room. She ran as fast as she could to the usual spot. "Am...I...late?" She asked between breaths.

"Oh Namine! You better hurry all the good jobs are being taken!" Hayner said causing Namine to run out to the Help Wanted board.

'I wonder what's left...' Namine looked at the board. 'Dog walker...nah. Cashier...nope. Cart washer... eww no. Waitress...maybe...Where is the place though...' She read it was near the train common. 'That's not that fair. Seems pretty desent. Why not! Let's see...Talk to Sefier about pay and conditions... Guess I better head down to ask about the job. First I should tell Olette and the guys.' Namine ran back to the usual spot.

the usual spot,

"Hey Namine, what job did you find?" Olette asked sitting on the couch fighting with Hayner over the remote.

"I think I wanna be a waitress for that Cafe down by the train common. Hey, what about your job. what are applying for?" Namine asked taking a seat on a chair.

"I applied for the job cashier at that new store with all those cool clothes!" Olette had hearts in her eyes as she bragged on and on about her job.

"Okay then... what about you Roxas?" Namine asked scooting her chair by Roxas.

"I applied for the job of ice-cream deliever! You see every hour I get free ice cream!" Roxas gave her a big grin. "My Boss is Fuu though...man she's bossy!" Namine giggled. "Hey wait, who's your boss?" Namine hesitated.

"Umm...I think it's Se-Seifer...yeah that's his name!" Everybody had a weird look on their face. "What?" Namine asked.

"Sefier as in the egotistical jerk face!" Pence shouted.

"Yeah the perverted player!" Hayner shouted.

"He's no good Namine!" roxas shouted. "He hit on Olette all the time and use to...umm well...do bad things to her all the time...let's just say that..."

"I'm sorry guys but he's the boss. Besides his job is a stake he wouldn't dare do anything infront of the manager. I'm sure he's that smart at least..." Namine reassured everybody.

"I hope your right Namine..." Pence said before regaining his composer.

"Just to make sure I'm going with you just to make sure things are okay..." Roxas said standing up and taking Namine's hand. "Let's go."

"Umm...S-sure..." Namine answered shyly. She felt weird holding Roxas hand. Once they were outside she decided to say something. "Umm...Roxas?"

"huh, what is it?" He asked still leading the way.

"You can umm...let go of my hand...you know..." she said blushing a bit. Roxas let go immediatly began to blush.

"Sorry...Anyway uh you said that Cafe right?" He asked. She nodded. "It's this way follow me." After that there was an aukward silence the rest of the trip.

Finally at the cafe,

"Okay Roxas I can handle things from here." Namine said before walking to the counter. "Um may I talk to Sefier?"

"Are you applying for waitress?" the woman at the counter asked.

"Yes ma'am." The woman left the counter than minutes later came back with a guy around the age of 17 or 18. 'He doesn't seem that bad...' "Um I'm here to apply for a job." Namine walked up to Sefier.

"Oh sure. Can you wait a sec?" He went to get a clipboard with papers and a pen. "Okay then...Name?"

"umm.." 'Oh shot I forgot about that! I really don't have much of a last name do I?' "...Namine...Hikaru..."

"Okay...Age?"

"I'm 16." She was twiddling her fingers. She felt so nervous.

"ALright...first time working?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm...Any experience with this type of work?"

"No..."

"...Are you willing to work at minimum wage?"

"Huh, of course!" 'Is he actually offering me the job?" Namine felt so relived.

"Alrighty then you start tomorrow bright and early! 6 a.m. You'll be given a name tag and uniform. Welcome to buisness Namine..." Sefier couldn't help but stare at Namine's beauty. "..."

"Umm thank you..." she could feel his eyes gazing at her. This made her very uncomfortable. But luckly Roxas came in the nick of time to save her.

"Namine we got go meet the others. You done yet?" Roxas asked approaching her. Sefier gave him a dirty look while Namine nodded.

"Um see you tommorrw then. Thank you for excepting me! Bye!" Namine joined Roxas and they left the cafe together. 'That guy was staring...maybe i should be more careful around him..."

Outside the Cafe,

"So where are we meeting the others?" Namine asked once out of hearing range of the Cafe.

"We said we'd meet at the sandlot. Do you know where that is: Roxas answered her still leading the way.

"Sorry I don't...Roxas...is something wrong? You've been acting really weird lately..." Namine asked. Roxas stopped and looked back at her. He smiled causing her to blush.

"I'm fine...Besides I could ask you the same thing." Roxas said turning around and leading the way again.

"It's just that... Roxas...number 13..." Roxas felt a sharp pain go through his head as soon as Namine said 'number 13'. The pain didn't last long and he was felt fine in a minute.

"Namine...What are you talking about? Number 13?" He asked trying not to seem so worried. Namine smiled.

"It's nothing..." 'He can't remeber...Good...' She took his hand. "Lead the way!" She exclaimed giving a big smile.

'That wasn't like Namine...' "Okay." He grasped her hand and lead the way to the sandlot.

At the Sandlot,

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner shouted running up to him. "You'll...never guess...whats...going on today!" Hayner announced between breaths.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, a questioning look on his face.

"The Struggle tournament! I hear it has tough competition this year...dude why are you holding Namine's hand?" Hayner asked smirking. Namine and Roxas let go of each other and began to blush.

"S-So you we-were saying about the tour-tournament?" Roxas asked trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Oh yeah that there will be tough competition this year. I even hear Riku is in the tournament! so is Sora and Sefier! We just have to beat them! I heard we could have a two on two tourney! What do you say? You and Me against Riku and Sora?" Hayner gave him a thumbs up.

'Riku...This gives me a chance to prove I'm better than Riku...' "Sure why not?" Roxas gave Hayner a thumbs up. Namine smiled. She'd give up everything just to see Roxas happy.

'If I keep erasing their memories...What will happen? Will they still remember me or...will they forget? Roxas forgot about the organization but... Exactly what has he forgotten?' Namine asked herself. "Promises...can they be forgotten?"

"Namine?" Roxas asked.

"! Huh? What is it?" Namine asked.

"You okay?" Roxas asked.

" Yeah I'm fine..." Namine lied putting on a fake smile.

"If you say so...Anyway where do we sign up?" Roxas asked.

"Over there! C'mon!" Hayner dragged Roxas to the sign up sheet. The rest of the gang followed. "Okay here we go. 'Name.' Hayner. 'Age..." After Hayner finished Roxas signed up.

"Okay all set! The Tournaments in 5 hours be sure to be here on time!" The judge said handing them there schedules.

"who are we up against first?" Hayner asked Roxas who was holding the paper.

"..." roxas was silent.

"Well?"

"...Deifer and...Axel..." Roxas said. 'Axel...who is he? I know him...don't I?"

"Seifer and Axel? who's Axel?" Olette asked.

"Axel!" Namine shouted out loud.

"You know him?" Olette asked.

"Yeah...I think I do atleast..." 'Axel...is alive? Is he...working for the organization? No...No he couldn't do that Roxas...' Namine zoned out in her thoughts again.

"Namine?" Roxas waved his hand in her face.

"..." Namine didn't respond

"Namine!" Roxas poked her in the side.

"! Sorry Roxas I was just trying to think..." She turned to face the sun. 'Axel...is it you?'

"Well me and Roxas--" Hayner tried to say but was interrupted by Olette.

"Roxas and I." Olette corrected.

"Whatever. Well Roxas and 'I' have to go practice for the tourny today! See ya later!" Hayner and Roxas ran off somwhere. (Sorry but I couldn't think of anywhere so yeah...)

"So what do you wanna do today Namine?" Olette asked trying to sound innocent as possible.

"Umm...what do you wanna do?" Namine asked not seeing what Olette was up to.

"One word...SHOPPING!" Olette grabbed Namine and dragged her away to the train station.

"Umm Olette do we have to go to the shopping district on the other side of the town?" Namine asked trying to keep up with Olette.

"Of course!" She said getting on the train. Namine soon joined after her. "Slow poke..."

"...How do...you have...so...much energy?" Namine asked between breaths.

"I dunno...Just do!" Olette said while sitting next to Namine on the train seats "So I've been meaning to ask you who this Axel guy is. Ex-boyfriennd? Friend? Enemy? Spill!"

"He was...a good friend of mine. But i thought for sure that he was..." Namine didn't want to finish.

"I see...so is it possible that he might still be... ya know alive?" Olette asked.

"Yeah there is a chance...But there is only one way thats possible..."

"well?"

"That he has fallen victim to a bad group of people. If that's the case then I don't want anything to do with him..."

"A bad group of people?"

"...Can we please drop the subject?"

"Okay...so you excited about the tourny today? I hope Roxas and Hayner kick ass!" Olette said changing the subject.

"Well Riku and Sora aren't your average push overs." Namine said punching Olette playful in the shoulder.

"Namine?" Olette had a grin coming on.

"Yeah?" Namien asked puzzeled.

"Do you like that Riku guy?"

"Yeah, we're good friends!"

"No I mean like 'like'?" Namine began blushing.

"Well I um...I...he is...maybe..."

"Namine..."

"What maybe isn't good enough?"

"Yes or no?"

"...Yes..." Namine mummbled so Olette couldn't hear her.

"What didn't catch that?"

"YES!" Namien was as red as a tomato.

"...Oh..." Olette looked...confused...you could say.

"What?"

"I...I thought you like Roxas..."

"...I...I do but it's just that..."

"what? Roxas isn't good enough for you?" Olette asked a bit annoyed.

"No! It's just that...I can't decide who I like the most. It's even possible that I...I...Love them both..."

"Namine..."

"I just can't describe how I feel. when I'm near them...with Roxas I feel so safe and happy. when I'm with him...I feel whole. And with Riku...I feel so happy and complete. He makes me feel like I'm special. He looked out for me when I needed him the most. I just can't chose. If it meant breaking one of their hearts..." Namine felt like crying.

"Namine...I didn't know..." Olette hugged Namine and gave her a smile. "I'm sure with what ever decision you pick you'll be happy and I'm sure he'd understand."

"Yeah..." Namien smiled back at her. "Hey Olette?"

"what?"

"I can see the station from here!" Olette turned around and jumped out of her seat.

"YAY! More clothes!" Olette started to squeal with excitment.

'How this girl is never broke I'll never know...' Namine giggled quite enough so Olette wouldn't hear.

"We better hurry up and shop before the tourny!" Olette said grabbing Namines hand and dragging her to the door of the train.

"Olette this isn't--" Before Namine could finish both her and Olette fell out of the train...again.

"Sorry..." Olette said rubbing her head. Namine just sighed.

"We better hurry up and start shopping!" Namine said getting up and helping Olette up.

-  
So what do you think? R&R! 


End file.
